


Чего хотят женщины

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Рону Уизли не очень везет в личной жизни. Однако, когда в его жизнь врывается вихрь под названием «Пэнси Паркинсон», все вообще идет кувырком.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Чего хотят женщины

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для битвы факультетов "Кубок Хогса" специально для hogsland.com.

Рону Уизли не очень везло в личной жизни.

До шестого курса женский пол вообще мало обращал на него внимание: долговязый, с белесыми ресницами и большой любовью к еде — он был всего лишь «другом Гарри Поттера», не более.

Девушки любят героев или тех, кому благоволит судьба, ну, или кто очень красив.

Став вратарем сборной Гриффиндора, Рон с большой натяжкой попал во вторую группу — ветреная судьба действительно стала к нему как будто чуть более благосклонна, чем обычно. Спортивная форма, а может, подходящий возраст для первой любви, сделали его пристальным объектом внимания Лаванды Браун.

Рон сполна отхватил как радостей, так и горестей от этого непродолжительного, но по-итальянски бурного романа, за которым, казалось, следила вся школа. Иногда, вспоминая шестой курс, Рон задавался вопросом: почему он тогда сразу не понял, как сложно выстраивать отношения с девушками и как трудно им угодить? Однако тогда этот вопрос мало его волновал, поскольку он понял, что на самом деле любит Гермиону Грейнджер и никого другого. Лаванда упрекнула его в черствости и прорыдала почти две недели после того, как поняла, что «дорогой Бон-Бон» не собирается сопровождать ее на завтрак и слушать последние сплетни.

Роман с Гермионой длился почти три года, когда постепенно сошел на нет. Рон и сам не мог вспомнить, с чего начался обратный отсчет. Просто в один отнюдь не прекрасный день Гермиона усадила его за стол и безапелляционным тоном сказала, что они должны расстаться. Говорила она несколько нервно, но на лице была написана такая решимость, что Рон сразу понял: возражения не принимаются. Гермиона долго что-то вещала по поводу того, что их отношения все равно большей частью остаются дружескими, а ей не хватает романтики. Подхватив сумку с вещами, она поцеловала его в щеку и скрылась за порогом. А через пару дней Рон узнал, что она уехала в командировку в Болгарию, и это окончательно добило его.

Гарри, как мог, пытался поддержать боевой дух своего безутешного друга, приглашая его на товарищеский матч местной команды по квиддичу или, ни слова ни говоря, трансгрессируя с ним в ближайший бар и молча ставя перед ним бутылку огневиски. Рон сидел на трибуне мрачнее тучи, представляя себе, что где-то на такой же трибуне сидит Гермиона и смотрит на воздушные пируэты Виктора Крама, а огневиски приводили только в еще большее депрессивное состояние.

Однако Рон не был бы истинным Уизли, если бы долго горевал и жалел себя. Спустя пару месяцев его настроение стало явственно улучшаться, а в сердце снова затеплилась надежда на собственное счастье.

***

Частенько в их с Джорджем магазин заходили старые знакомые. «Гости из прошлой жизни», — любил повторять Джордж, встречая очередного старого приятеля со школьной скамьи, которого не видел со времен их громкого с Фредом побега из Хогвартса. Рон, наоборот, не очень любил встречать бывших однокурсников или школьных знакомых. Ему иногда казалось, что они смеются за его спиной из-за того, что он работает всего лишь продавцом, пусть и в таком замечательном магазине, как «Всевозможные Волшебные Вредилки».

Пэнси Паркинсон он узнал не сразу, поскольку она стояла к нему спиной, разглядывая полку с новинками месяца. Блестящие черные волосы слегка колыхались в такт ее движениям, когда она переходила от полки к полке. Рон невольно залюбовался красивой девушкой, когда та, словно почувствовав его пристальный взгляд на своей спине, внезапно резко обернулась.

— Уизли, — констатировала она.

— Паркинсон?..

Взяв с полки набор «Начинающего фокусника», Пэнси медленно подошла к остолбеневшему Рону и протянула ему коробку:

— Я это куплю.

И все. Никаких оскорблений. Никаких презрительных взглядов. Рон моргнул и пошел к прилавку, нервно косясь в ее сторону. За прошедшие несколько лет Пэнси даже как будто немного похорошела. По крайней мере, черты лица перестали смахивать на мопса.

— Тебе нравится здесь работать?

Внезапный вопрос сбил его с толку. Чего она добивается? Хочет все-таки поддеть его?

Рон мрачно уставился на стоявшую перед ними Пэнси, которая изящно достала из сумочки небольшой кошелек и вынула несколько монет. На ее лице не было и намека на издевку.

— Нравится, — буркнул он, заворачивая товар в обычную оберточную бумагу и перевязывая лентой.

— Нет-нет, можно мне завернуть в красивую бумагу? — при этих словах ее рука словно бы невзначай накрыла его ладонь, точно уберегая Рона от дальнейших ошибок. — Это подарок племяннику.

Рон дернулся и начал рыться в ворохе разноцветных рулонов, надеясь, что его уши не начали гореть. Поведение Пэнси напрягало. И куда только Джордж запропастился? Обычно это он проводит время с покупателями в дружеских беседах и дебатах по поводу подходящей упаковки.

Пэнси внимательно наблюдала, как Рон, пыхтя и стараясь, аккуратно обматывает упакованную в зеленые цвета коробку светло-серебристой лентой.

— У тебя так здорово получается, — заметила она, облокотившись на прилавок и чуть задевая его руку длинными волосами.

Тут нервы Рона не выдержали. Он шумно вздохнул и уставился на Паркинсон, которая с безмятежной улыбкой взирала на него.

— Ты что, флиртуешь со мной? — выпалил он, тут же жалея о том, что сказал это вслух.

— Нет, — улыбнулась она. — Флиртуют только те, кто не уверен в исходе дела. А я всегда иду напролом. Хочешь вечером сводить меня в кафе?

Рон снова завис. Абсурдность сложившейся ситуации била через край. Пэнси Паркинсон приглашает его на свидание. Пэнси Паркинсон. Его. На свидание.

Дверной колокольчик звякнул, впуская с залитой солнцем улицы Джорджа с газетой под мышкой. Он что-то насвистывал и был в самом добродушном настроении.

— Не думал, что в такую жару кто-то рискнет пойти по магазинам, — бодро заметил он, швырнув газету на край прилавка и уходя в подсобку.

— Буду ждать тебя в семь вечера возле «Бешеного Джека», — Пэнси, так и не дождавшись ответа Рона, легким движением подхватила коробку и скрылась за дверями, оставив после себя легкий мятно-цитрусовый аромат.

Прошло еще минут пять, прежде чем Рон оттаял.

Паркинсон совсем мозгами тронулась? Думает, раз она из богатой семьи, так может вытворять, что хочет? Как же, пойдет он с ней в кафе, держи карман шире!

Его взгляд упал на край газеты, где на раскрывшейся от падения странице разместилась фотография Виктора Крама и стоявшей рядом с ним Гермионы.

«У КРАМА ПОЯВИЛАСЬ ДЕВУШКА?» — вопрошали кричаще-крупные буквы. Гермиона широко улыбалась, а Крам приветственно кому-то махал, бережно придерживая ее за талию.

Рон почувствовал, как к щекам снова прилила кровь. Даже если бы Гермиона стала встречаться с Малфоем (что само по себе невозможно), он и то не настолько бы возмутился. Но Крам!

Под обиженное «Инсендио!» страницы превратились в горстку пепла, наполнив запахом дыма все помещение. Рон мельком посмотрел на себя в зеркало, отметив, что рубашку неплохо было бы сменить, а затем поспешил ликвидировать остатки газеты, так некстати попавшейся ему на глаза.

***

Пэнси нисколько не удивилась, увидев возле кафе Рона, неуклюже держащего в руках темно-вишневую розу. Небрежно забрав цветок, она подхватила его под локоть и повела внутрь заведения к одному из столиков возле окна.

Полвечера Рон провел как на иголках. Он не знал, о чем ему говорить и как правильно есть ножом и вилкой рыбу, которую его визави заказала первым делом. С Лавандой было проще — на их свиданиях говорила в основном она. А с Гермионой хорошо было просто помолчать. Пэнси же изредка отпускала комментарии по поводу местной кухни или погоды за окном, ловко орудуя крохотным ножиком и длинной вилкой.

— Расслабься, Рон, — сказала она, когда тот во второй раз за вечер поперхнулся вином. — Мы всего лишь ужинаем, это не экзамен.

При упоминании об экзамене в голове Рона всплыл Хогвартс, а затем внезапно он увидел сцену, как Пэнси кричит в толпе напуганных учеников о том, чтобы сдать Гарри Волан-де-Морту.

— Зачем ты вообще меня позвала? — сердито спросил он, отодвигая от себя тарелку с недоеденной рыбой. — Что тебе от меня нужно?

Пэнси спокойно отпила из своего бокала и промокнула губы салфеткой.

— Позвала потому, что ты мне нравишься, — проговорила она, проводя ложечкой по кромке мороженого. — Я красива, ты тоже ничего — почему бы нам не стать парой? Или ты считаешь, что девушки не должны делать первый шаг?

На столь смелые слова Рон в очередной раз не нашелся, что ответить. Пэнси была полной противоположностью и Лаванде, и Гермионе. В ней была гремучая смесь утонченности и стервозности, наивного выражения лица и хитрости в глазах — вся она словно состояла из противоречий, одновременно привлекая и отталкивая. Рон внезапно осознал, что уже несколько минут смотрит на Пэнси и не слышит, что она ему говорит.

— …я думаю, последний вариант вообще самый интересный. Ты как, не против?

Рону было стыдно признаться, что он отвлекся, разбираясь в своих сумбурных чувствах и совсем прослушав ее вопрос.

— Да, наверное… — пробормотал он.

***

Рон очень пожалел, что прослушал предложение Пэнси. «В следующий раз лучше переспросить», — наставлял он себя, застегивая на руках крепкие толстые перчатки.

Они находились в «Драгонс Флай» — крупнейшем заповеднике драконов на территории Великобритании. Пока Пэнси о чем-то бодро переговаривалась с одним из работников заповедника — высоким широкоплечим мужчиной, — Рон с некоторой долей беспокойства взирал на живые крылатые громады, чешуйчатые спины которых чуть поблескивали вдали. Он вспомнил свой первый и последний полет в жизни на драконе — тогда страх полностью компенсировался мощным выбросом адреналина, теперь же предстоящее приключение его не сильно радовало. «Зато не только Чарли сможет теперь рассказывать о драконах, — шепнул ему на ухо ехидный голосок, — Ты тоже кое-чего стоишь».

Подошедшая сзади Пэнси, одетая в плотные штаны и куртку, хлопнула его по спине так, что Рон вздрогнул.

— Тебе так идет эта форма, — улыбнулась она и махнула рукой. — Пошли скорее, мне не терпится сесть на дракона!

Это был ни с чем несравнимый полет. Ощущение одновременного страха и восторга опьянило Рона настолько, что он даже немного пожалел, когда они после нескольких кругов над лесом опустились на площадку. Теперь полет на метле казался чем-то смешным и детским. Пэнси, спустившаяся первой с широкой спины серого дракона, быстро отряхнула штаны, покрывшиеся слоем песчаной пыли, и хитро улыбнулась Рону:

— Ну что, понравилось?

— Да, — только и выдохнул Рон.

Происходящее казалось ему каким-то сном — то ли из-за жары, то ли из-за того, что с Пэнси Паркинсон явно было интереснее проводить выходные, чем одному.

***

Следующая суббота ознаменовалась походом на турнир по игре в плюй-камни.

— Только не говори, что это детская игра, — Пэнси решительным жестом рубанула ладонью воздух. — Между прочим, существует Национальная Лига по этой игре. Да, это не мировой квиддич, но в плюй-камни тоже не каждому дано хорошо играть, поверь.

Рон в ответ хмыкнул, но спорить не стал. А стоило бы, поскольку спустя полчаса он узнал, что Пэнси пришла на игру вовсе не зрителем.

— Ты же не против, что я записала нас на турнир? Это просто любительский матч, ничего такого.

Рон отчаянно старался. И даже не ради спортивного интереса или того, чтобы гладкий шарик в конце игры не выстрелил ему в лицо вонючую струю. Раскрасневшаяся от игры Пэнси определенно начинала ему нравится. Она так сосредоточенно прицеливалась и так изящно наклонялась для броска, что Рон то и дело ловил себя на том, что отвлекается на нее, совершенно упуская из виду ход игры.

— Зато ты был очень милым, — сказала она после, вытирая тонким носовым платком его забрызганное после проигрыша лицо.

Можно было бы воспользоваться любым очищающим заклинанием, но Пэнси по какой-то причине не стала применять магию. Она стояла так близко, что Рон невольно задержал дыхание. «Пожалуй, проигрыш тоже не так уж плох», — шевельнулся в голове знакомый голосок.

— Думаю, нам надо начать бегать по утрам, — внезапно нарушила блаженное состояние Рона Пэнси, отходя от него на шаг и пристально вглядываясь в долговязую фигуру.

— Что?

— Бегать. Нам надо начать бегать. Я думаю, это пойдет на пользу нам обоим.

— И где мы будем бегать?

— Возле твоего дома есть неплохой городской парк. Можно для начала там.

— Но ты ведь далеко живешь, — Рон постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно непринужденнее. — А, как я понимаю, бегать ты хочешь вместе.

— Хорошо, что ты это сказал, — ослепительно улыбнулась она. — Может, я перееду к тебе?

Очевидно, у Рона был совершено обескураженный вид, поскольку Пэнси внезапно приподнялась на цыпочки и мягко поцеловала его. От нее исходил удивительный аромат апельсинов и мяты.

— Зачем все усложнять, если мы нравимся друг другу? — пробормотала она, кладя руки ему на плечи и заглядывая в глаза. — Или ты не согласен?

***

После пары недель ужасающей жары наступила прохлада. Утро было настолько свежим и хрустящим, что Гарри решил пройтись до работы пешком. В такое раннее время людей, спешащих на работу, практически не наблюдалось, и Гарри наслаждался относительной тишиной просыпающегося Лондона. Внезапно до его ушей долетело тяжелое дыхание. Он обернулся и, к своему удивлению, увидел Рона, медленно бегущего по тротуару.

— Рон?

Гарри уже больше двух недель не видел своего друга — тот в ответ на предложения куда-нибудь сходить ссылался то на постоянную занятость, то на усталость.

— Здорово, Гарри, — пропыхтел Рон, замедляясь возле него и продолжая притопывать на месте. — Как жизнь?

— Да неплохо. В отличие от тебя.

Рон выглядел похудевшим и от того еще более высоким. Майка вся намокла, а на руках виднелись ссадины.

— У тебя все в порядке? — Гарри никогда еще не видел Рона в таком состоянии: выглядит неважно, в глазах нездоровый блеск.

— Да, все супер. Ты извини, Гарри, но мне еще пару кварталов надо пробежать.

Он хотел было двинуться дальше, но Гарри схватил его за плечо.

— Немедленно отвечай, что происходит! Какого лешего ты занялся пробежкой по утрам? И почему у тебя руки в ссадинах?

— Я… Ну… Это Пэнс придумала.

— Кто?..

— Ну, Пэнси Паркинсон. Мы это… Встречаемся.

И Рон торопливо рассказал о встрече с Пэнси, ее «уникальной жажде жизни и стремлении пробовать все новое», а также о пробежках по утрам. Худоба Рона объяснилась переходом на вегетарианство (Пэнси внезапно решила, что есть животных и рыбу — это верх жестокости), а ссадины на руках — первым занятием по боевым искусствам.

Гарри слушал и не мог поверить, что его друг, столько раз сталкивавшийся лицом к лицу с опасностями, теперь зависит от прихотей бывшей подружки Малфоя. Бегать по утрам еще куда ни шло, но отказаться от большей части его любимой еды — это уже не шло ни в какие рамки!

— Рон, ты дурак? — сухо спросил он, когда Рон снова собрался бежать дальше.

Тот озадаченно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Знаешь, я в твою личную жизнь не лезу, вот и ты в мою не лезь, — буркнул он и зашагал спортивной ходьбой, постепенно переходя на бег и скрываясь за углом.

«Вот и поговорили», — с досадой подумал Гарри. Утро уже не казалось таким чудесным, как полчаса назад.

***

— Пэнс, я, кажется, простыл.

Несмотря на лето, Рон завернулся в плед. Вид у него был унылый и больной. Пэнси тут же подала ему дымящуюся кружку, полную каких-то плавающих бурых листьев, и продолжила кидать вещи в чемодан.

— Как только ты позволяешь себе разболеться, ты заболеваешь, — медленно произнесла она, приподнимая одной рукой короткое черное платье, а другой – длинное красное. — Как думаешь, какое лучше?

Рон тяжело вздохнул и отставил в сторону кружку, из которой даже не отпил. Постоянные метания Пэнси от одного направления деятельности к другому начинали его утомлять.

На смену (вернее, в дополнение) вегетарианству пришло увлечение травами — «во времена наших предков никаких особых медицинских зелий не было, лечились травами и ходили здоровыми!». Рон не рискнул спросить о продолжительности жизни ее предков или проценте смертности среди них, поскольку злая Пэнси мало кому могла понравиться.

Каждые выходные они постоянно бывали на каких-то соревнованиях, встречах или концертах. Поначалу Рон был немного ошарашен этой круговертью событий, так лихо ворвавшихся вместе с Пэнси в его серую жизнь. Потом он вошел во вкус и начал с удовольствием участвовать в митингах против ограничения использования метел школьниками вне учебных заведений, взбираться пешком на крутую гору, чтобы «увидеть, какой оттуда роскошный вид» (естественно, трансгрессировать мог туда любой дурак, а вот взобраться самому было «ужас как интересно!») и поддерживать Пэнс в прочих ее взрывных задумках, которыми она неизменно делилась каждый день.

Однако сейчас, когда она явно не желала слышать его стенания по поводу простуды и методично продолжала собирать свои и его вещи в чемодан, Рон немного призадумался.

— Пэнси, может, ты отправишься на юбилей своего деда без меня? У меня очень болит голова.

— Это потому, что ты не выпил отвар, — она подошла к столику и вернула ему в руки чашку. — На празднике ты расслабишься, и все пройдет. Пей, Ронни.

Из ее уст «Ронни» всегда звучало мило. Но не сейчас. Рон почувствовал волну раздражения, которая медленно начинала в нем копиться. Пэнси присела перед ним и некрепко сжала его руки:

— Там соберутся все наши родственники. А я бы хотела тебя с ними познакомить. Они были бы тебе очень рады.

Рон не мог устоять перед ее вопрошающим взглядом и чуть хитрой улыбкой. Он выпил травяной отвар, по вкусу напоминающий тухлое болотце, и, как смог, улыбнулся в ответ.

В конце концов, может, он и правда просто позволяет себе разболеться?

***  
Почти весь праздник Рон провел в одной из комнат шикарного дома Паркинсонов — ему стало еще хуже. Пэнси, наскоро познакомившая его со своими ближайшими родственниками, отвела в гостевую комнату и дала еще одну чашку противного пойла. Вид у нее был недовольный.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказала она, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Рон завернулся в одеяло, трясясь от поднимающейся температуры, и с тоской вспомнил о маминых целебных зельях и ее вкусных пирожках, которых, как ему казалось, он уже сто лет не ел — Пэнси как-то решила, что все мучное очень вредно для организма. Даже бездрожжевой хлеб.

Гул гостей изредка доносился до его комнаты, но он был настолько монотонным и тихим, что Рона начало клонить в сон. В легком бреду перед ним проплыла Гермиона, которая утверждала, что Рон даже не подарил ей цветов на день рождения, а затем появилась Лаванда, которая уставилась на него большими голубыми глазами и жалобно произнесла: «Бон-Бон, неужели ты не хочешь пойти со мной в Хогсмид?».

Его разбудила Пэнси, которая громко вошла в комнату и начала тормошить за плечо:

— Ронни? Мы с друзьями решили отправиться полетать на фестралах — мой брат увидел их на краю леса. Ты с нами?

— Пэнси, мне плохо, — пробормотал Рон.

— Ладно, — она выпрямилась. — Если хочешь, могу отправить тебя домой.

В таком состоянии трансгрессировать, даже с кем-то, было не самой лучшей идеей. Но Рон внезапно осознал всю катастрофичность их с Пэнси отношений: Гермиона ни за что бы не бросила его в таком состоянии, да и Лаванда непременно уже принесла бы ему чай с лимоном и САХАРОМ и пару каких-нибудь бутербродов с КОЛБАСОЙ. Поэтому он с трудом поднялся с кровати и кивнул, уносимый порывом трансгрессии в их квартиру в Лондоне.

— Отлежись и выпей еще отвара, — милостиво посоветовала Пэнси, отводя его к кровати.

Цокот ее каблуков отдавался в голове у Рона дикой болью.

— А я, наверное, завтра приду. Ближе к вечеру. Сам понимаешь — родителям надо помогать развлекать гостей, — она еле касаемо поцеловала его и исчезла.

Рон растянулся на кровати и застонал. Как он докатился до такой жизни?

***

Пэнси вернулась лишь через два дня. К тому времени Рон немного пришел в себя: наутро он добрался до ближайшей аптеки и скупил столько микстур от кашля и жаропонижающих зелий, сколько смог унести. Ближе к обеду, когда в голове прояснилось, он предпринял еще одну вылазку и вернулся домой с теплым шуршащим пакетом из пекарни и упаковкой шоколадных лягушек под мышкой. Не разуваясь, он плюхнулся в кресло и с наслаждением вцепился зубами в сахарную булочку. Организм, благодарный поступлению сахара в кровь, отозвался улучшившимся настроением и чувством сытости, которое никогда не приходило после овощных салатов и кабачковой запеканки.

Пэнси застала Рона с блаженной улыбкой на губах, крошками на полу и смятой упаковкой из-под шоколада. Не сказав ни слова, она молча прошагала через всю комнату и скрылась на кухне. Рон, застигнутый врасплох, так и остался сидеть, судорожно перебирая в голове оправдания и извинения. Пэнси вернулась быстро, держа в руках пару обезжиренных йогуртов и пачку орехов.

— Нам надо расстаться, Ронни, — на ее лице не было ни печали, ни недовольства — Пэнси выглядела так, словно ненадолго поселилась у него, а теперь собралась отправляться куда-то дальше.

— Да, я тоже так думаю, — выпалил Рон, сам удивляясь своей смелости.

Пэнси усмехнулась и начала отправлять палочкой в раскрытый чемодан оставшиеся вещи.

— То есть ты понял, что не подходишь мне?

— Что?

Привставший было Рон снова упал в кресло.

— Посуди сам, — Пэнси ходила по комнате, указывая палочкой на принесенные книги, пару статуэток и спортивную форму, — ты нарушаешь диету, хотя мы сто раз обговаривали это, не хочешь участвовать в полете на фестралах…

— Я же болел! — в голосе Рона послышалась искренняя обида.  
— … позволяешь себе заболеть, лечишься потом всякой дрянью — я нашла упаковки микстур в мусорке, — и, в довершение всего, бросил тренировки.

— В смысле бросил? — взвился Рон. — Я каждый день бегал твой дурацкий маршрут, что не так?

— Сегодня не бегал, — парировала она. — Твоя форма сухая. А вот времени на булки с шоколадом у тебя, как я вижу, предостаточно. Не обижайся, Рон, но мне не нужен такой спутник. Мне нужен сильный, волевой человек. Ты, к сожалению, таким не оказался.

Она защелкнула чемодан и подошла к Рону, который то открывал, то закрывал рот, не находя от возмущения подходящих слов.

— Но мне было с тобой хорошо, — улыбнулась она, потянувшись его поцеловать.

Рон отпрянул и сложил руки на груди.

— Надеюсь, больше не увидимся, — буркнул он.

— Жизнь покажет, — широко улыбнулась Пэнси, исчезая за дверью.

***

— И после всего, что я сделал, она еще обозвала меня бесхарактерным и слабым!

Рон залпом осушил стакан сливочного пива и вздохнул. Гарри молча смотрел на него, складывая на протяжении бурного рассказа журавликов из салфеток. Когда Рон закончил свой эмоциональный рассказ, на барном столе расположилась целая стая птиц, бессмысленно глядящих вдаль.

— Мне тут Джинни сказала, — тихо произнес Гарри, — что ты не первая жертва Пэнси Паркинсон.

— Ты уже обсудил это с Джинни?

— Только сказал, что ты с ней встречаешься. Видишь ли, Паркинсон постоянно мелькает то на каком-нибудь шикарном приеме, то в газетной статье об экстремальном покорении Эвереста, то ее арестовывают в ходе несанкционированного митинга — и каждый раз, по слухам, она в паре с каким-нибудь новым спутником. Ты еще легко отделался.

Рон угрюмо засопел. Пэнси вдохнула в него жизнь, сменив серые будни на яркие дни, наполненные интересными событиями и приключениями. С ней и правда было хорошо. До тех пор, пока она не стала показывать свою власть и решать за них двоих. К чему бы пришла их дальнейшая совместная жизнь — даже представить страшно. Но, по крайней мере, у Рона до конца жизни останется куча ярких воспоминаний, которые никогда не сотрутся из его памяти.

Для Лаванды он был черствым, для Гермионы — неромантичным, а для Пэнси — бесхарактерным и слабым. Неужели он и впрямь такой?

— Да, кстати, — Гарри достал из куртки сложенную газету и протянул ее Рону. — Пятая страница.

С помятого листа на него смотрели Виктор Крам и какая-то незнакомая девушка. На них сыпались лепестки, а фоном улыбающейся паре служила машущая руками толпа.

«ВИКТОР КРАМ ОФИЦИАЛЬНО ПОМОЛВЛЕН!» — кричал заголовок. Рядом с Виктором, как было указано в статье, стояла Стоянка Грозда, его коллега по команде. Лица у обоих были счастливые.

— Значит, Гермиона не…

— Нет, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Она, кстати, недавно вернулась в Лондон.

Рон молча сложил газету. В его голове уже зрели безумные идеи в стиле Пэнси Паркинсон. Теперь Гермиона не сможет сказать, что он не романтичный.

Он покажет ей, на что способен Рон Уизли.


End file.
